Gregorio Perrino
Gregorio "Greg" Perrino is a superhuman attending Harwell's Institute. (Created by Michael DeathFlame) Biography Greg was the third child in his family, with two older brothers and two younger sisters. From the very beginning, Greg felt like his life was one, large contest that he always seemed to lose. Coming from a large Italian family, greg had numerous older cousins along with his siblings, all of whom seemed to be successful at everything they did. His oldest brother, Ronnie, played college basketball at Duke, and his second oldest brother, Jon, was going to MIT for computer science. All of his life he grew up in the shadow of his brothers, and his parents did very little to ease that pain; if anything, they made it worse. Greg's parents thought that the more they pushed him, the better he would perform. In actuality, this just made Greg's life harder, as he quickly started to believe that everyone around him expected him to become something great, something important, something worthwhile. And he never had that. He was always average in school, average in athletics, average in his social life. He had a few friends, wasn't picked last at recess for dodgeball, and he got solid Bs. But that's about it. The older he got the more he was pressured by his parents to be better. And even though he tried his best, he really never succeeded. In high school he joined the track and field team, and finally found a niche for himself. He found that he was decent enough at short distance races, and he particularly excelled at the high jump. For one, blissful year, Greg thought he had achieved something great. Sure, he wasn't the best track athlete, but he was getting medals. Medals that belonged to him, not his brothers, but him. For once, his parents were slightly proud of him. Then he got his powers, and that just screwed everything over. They developed during practice on a normal, April day. One day he tried to high jump, and instead of clearing the six foot bar, he soared into the air, landing back on his feet to a stunned audience. When it was revealed that he was a superhuman, he was banned from all track and field events, since it was deemed that his abilities gave him an unfair advantage. His powers also awarded him with mockery from his fellow classmates; his abilities, along with his obvious Italian heritage, won him the nickname "Jumpman" and "Mario." His home life didn't improve either. His grandparents were embarrassed to learn that the only grandchild they had with superpowers had the grand ability to jump really, really high. Oh, the honor. Greg's feeling of failure grew larger and larger, to the point where he'd be willing to do anything to prove his own self-worth. And if that includes going away to some freak school... yeah, he'd be down. Personality Hopefully the bio will help spell this out. Greg feels like he's constantly trying to prove himself to others, and will do whatever he can to make people see him in a positive light. However, this doesn't make him overly competitive, exactly. He will never try to push someone down in order to push himself up; he wants to be great, but he doesn't want to shove people out of the way to get there. Even Greg is trying to figure out who he is right now. Abilities The Codename kind of gives it away, doesn't it? Greg has the ability to jump. Yeah, jump. His powers max out at about a 60 foot vertical jump and a 80 foot long jump. If he can get a few long jumps in a row, Greg can essentially travel at a pretty high speed. His powers are accompanied with a body that can take an almost infinite amount of shock... so long as it's shock followed by a jump, that is. If Greg crouches down and propels himself forward by pushing off the ground with one or two feet, his body can tolerate whatever force comes afterwards. However, if you were to punch him, kick him, etc while he's not jumping... well, he's just as breakable as any other high school boy. Despite his jumping abilities, he does not have super human legs; if he's not using his legs for jumping, they're just normal legs. This means he can't run at extreme speeds or break a building with a kick. Strengths Greg has always been a quick thinker, and is good at recovering from a bad situation. He is extremely adaptable, and can change tactics on the drop of the dime if necessary. Greg is also a good team player, rarely putting the needs of his friends or team over himself. Even if he tells himself he's taking on the whole hero gig for the sake of gaining some much needed respect, he also really does want to help people. Greg is, at heart, a genuinely good human being. Although he will often back down if someone has a differing opinion from him, he will never back down if someone wants to take a course of action that will harm a large chunk of people. Weaknesses Greg has no formal training of any martial art style, and he has the typical build of an average high school track athlete, ie not strong. He's not the kind of person who'd run into a fight anytime soon; he'd much rather shoot a barrage of rubber bullets at his enemies than engage them in hand to hand combat. Because that would almost definitely not work out for him. He also doesn't have too much hero experience before joining Harwell's, obviously. Greg's desire to prove himself also gets in the way often; if he sees the slightest hint of an opening for him to take someone down or look impressive, he'll take it no matter how small of a hint it is. He also isn't the strongest leader; although he has a tremendous amount of faith in the people he trusts, he can't trust himself enough to tell other people what to do, and thus often doesn't stand by his own thoughts or opinions when confronted by a contrasting opinion from a friend or teammate. This means he will often go along with what someone else thinks even when he internally disagrees. Trivia * He was originally created for Minor League. * He's bisexual. * He had a small mustache initially, but quickly shaved that off in the hopes that people would stop calling him Mario. It didn't work. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:HI Students Category:Micheal DeathFlame